Christmas Present 2013
by StrawbrryX3
Summary: Collections of one-shots for Christmas. Open up to read more about it! can't ruin the surprise!
1. Prologue

Hey guys, StrawbrryX3 here! Christmas is coming up (kinda ;p) you know what that means! Actually...you don't, since this is my first Christmas as a FFnet member. I'm hoping to make this an annual thing, but this story is actually a collections of one-shot requests for Christmas! This is my Christmas present for all you guys!

Send in any pairing, but I will reject everything with Ichigo as a seme! Sorry to you pepes that like that ;p. I will try my hardest to write all of your requests (if you make them *hint hint*). That is why I am starting this now! I will be going on vacation during the week of Christmas and I don't know if I'll have wifi, so please PM in the next month or so!

Deadline for the requests...let's make it around the first week of December, yes?

Oh, and I will be posting new chapters for Love Needs No Words, Memories in White & Red, Slayers of the Zodiac, and possibly Wings of Fire and Ice! Until then, ciau!


	2. Chosen Master

**Not a request, but my own to start off. **

* * *

**Chosen Master**

Shirosaki Hichigo was a wealthy man, through inheritance and business. His many stores and products sold around the world as 'Getsuga Inc.' He was currently single, and looking for someone he could settle down with. He had experimented with both men and woman, and found that he preferred neither. As of now, a new species or rather, ancient species had now been discovered. Off in hidden villages, species known as hybrids were found. These hybrids were part human, part animal. In the beginning they had been equals, but now…they were sold as pets to people with money. The rarer the better, the more the better.

Most of these pets were used for all needs – entertaining, housekeeping, sexual pleasure…Yes, these hybrids were used, and brainwashed to think of themselves only as pets who obey their master's every command. Breaking out of line would cause punishment. Many of the hybrids were bought, and used for pleasure. Their masters often wanted their pets to themselves and refused to breed them. Due to their selfishness, many breeds were dying, most of all the tigers. Among the felines, the _Amissio_ tiger was the rarest. Due to their soft glowing skin, bright eyes, magnificent fur, and fiery, even lustful attitudes, they had been in high demand. Now, since they could not breed…they were slowly dying out.

It had finally come to the point where Shirosaki's many friends and family suggested him to get such a pet. Though he despised such imprisonment for the hybrid, he only agreed as others agreed that the hybrids were better off in homes than in the caretakers' hands.

He entered the best off hybrid care unit, 'Sereitei'. He was greeted by a cheerful guide who introduced herself as Orihime. "Anything in particular, sir? We have bird, lizard, feline mixes…and many more!"

He didn't say anything, watching the hybrids curiously, who all had their own rooms and were free to move about into other rooms. Though most were oddly…sleeping. They went farther in, and the deeper they went into the unit, the more expensive and beautiful the hybrids got. They were nearing the end…but Shirosaki hadn't felt any real interest…until they came to maybe the largest room he had seen so far.

It was painted a deep gold, plush and soft looking pillows scattered everywhere. In the middle of the room there was an especially large pile of the pillows, but he couldn't really see anything from this distance. He neared the room.

"Why are all these hybrids sleeping?" He asked his guide curiously. She smiled dreamily. "We were informed that people are allowed to buy any one they choose, but the best way to choose is if the hybrid awakens."

"The rarer and more 'noble' hybrids will sleep, only awakening when they deem a person worthy as being their 'mate'."

They approached the grand room, Shirosaki wondering why the room was empty until he saw a shock of orange against the soft purple pillows. There, curled elegantly, was a tiger type hybrid. Spiky orange locks framed a truly beautiful face, skin a glowing tan, though it had been sleeping here this long. Darker orange ears were flattened against orange hair, with white fur lining the inside. Gold bangles, earrings and many other jewels adorned the sleeping neko.

"This one is…?" Orihime frowned for the first time, though it was quickly replaced by a smile. "This is our rarest and most treasured hybrid, a wild born _Amissio _tiger. We found him as a small kitten-like hybrid, raised him too. But he also is one of the oldest."

"Oldest?" Shirosaki stared at the hybrid that seemed very young – about 16 in human years. "Yes, but while waiting for the one they choose, they don't age, or age very slowly."

"Do you know his name?" The CEO was now a step or two away from the sleeping neko, longing to stroke those orange locks, or that black and orange striped tail. "It's-"

"Orihime! How's dearest Ichigo today?" A man with an odd headdress and a lab coat appeared with several others trailing behind. "Ichigo?"

The man that had entered turned to the sound of Shirosaki's voice. He calculated the man slowly, as if wondering what part was the most useful and interesting to dissect. "You are…"

"Shirosaki Hichigo." The man stared at him blankly – if he knew who Shiro was, he didn't show it. "Kuroshitsuji Mayuri."

He then turned toward Orihime, asking questions about the tiger in front of them. "Any change…movement?" She shook her head.

Shirosaki, while the two conversed, had moved even closer, kneeling on one of the many purple pillows to peer directly into Ichigo's face. His skin was umblemished, and he had the slightest dusting of freckles across his nose. The man suddenly wondered what color eyes the hybrid would have…

"I'll take him." The bickering stopped, Mayuri, Orihime, and the others behind them all staring at the white haired man kneeling in front of their most precious hybrid. "

"You can't. Whereas you can pick any _lower_ hybrid – with rarer and nobler hybrids, you have to be chosen. Besides, Ichigo hasn't reacted to _anything_ since the day he fell into 'hibernation'."

Shirosaki frowned, staring at the ethereal face before him. He extended a pale hand, resting it against a warm, tanned cheek. The skin was smooth and soft to the touch.

"I'll give you whatever you want. I just want this hybrid – even if it costs me my entire fortune." Mayuri and Orihime shared a look. 'Yet another wealthy man looking to possess Ichigo.' It was obvious that this wasn't the first time some man had fallen under Ichigo's unconscious spell.

What stilled the CEO from lashing out at their exasperated looks was movement beneath his palm. Golden eyes snapped immediately to his hand, where a slightly flushed cheek was nuzzling his hand slowly. All eyes were on the tiger, mouths agape and bodies still. Next came soft purrs, rumbling slowly, contently. Shirosaki gently stroked the soft cheek, the smaller body immediately gravitating toward his body heat. The pale man cupped the face of the _Amissio_, softly running his thumbs under long lashes. He nearly choked, however, when eyelids flicked open.

He was staring into deep, honey brown orbs filled with an untouched innocence. Golden flecks scattered in those syrupy eyes, seeming to make them glow. Breathtaking. Beautiful. There were many words to describe the tiger hybrid in front of him, but none of them could possible explain what he was feeling right at that moment.

* * *

Ichigo was lying on a sideways skyscraper, staring absentmindedly at the blue sky he had looked at for many, many years now. It was normal for him, having been calmed down after so many years of imprisonment in his mind…waiting for the one worthy of him. The neko quickly snapped his eyes to the side, though, when a little to left in the sky he saw a ripple. Curious, the hybrid stood and jumped across buildings to better see it.

The ripple was shaped oddly, like an oval…but slightly pointy at the ends. From it, Ichigo could feel a strange tug. Sure, he had felt many tugs from what he assumed were people, but this…_This_ made everything seem insignificant. It pulled deeply into his soul, calling him. The neko smiled. Finally. Someone worthy.

He jumped through the portal without hesitation, feeling the tug grow ever stronger, and warm hands caress his face. It had been so long since he last had such contact…and it felt right in many ways. Ichigo felt his conscience return to his body, and shifted closer to the warmth radiating so close to him. He purred, a slow long lasting purr. When those same warm hands cupped both sides of his face and rubbed under his eyes, he just had to see who this person which called to him was.

A handsome, pale skinned gazed down at him. Gold on black eyes swirled with many emotions that Ichigo couldn't place. He did recognize one emotion though, surprise. He could even feel from the albino's stiffness, his astonishment. So the neko, slowly, as not to scare the other, lifted his arm adorned with golden bracelets to feel the pale man's face. He at first touched his cheeks, then moving his finger in between those golden eyes. Ichigo then trailed those soft fingertips to pale lips. He traced them slowly, feeling the man relax and continue to pet his orange locks.

"Hello, hello! Why so quiet-?" The man that had just arrived stopped short when he saw Ichigo and Shirosaki, immediately snapping out his fan and covering the lower half of his face. "Ah. So Ichigo has awoken."

When the blonde man walked over to Shirosaki and laid a hand on the man's shoulder, Ichigo blinked once and growled lowly. The blonde scientist immediately retracted his hand. "My apologies, but if you will follow me?"

The tiger disagreed, scowling and sitting in the pale man's lap. Tan arms wound around the man's neck tightly, refusing to walk. The scientist sighed, holding his hands palm up, pleading.

"It's alright, if you don't wanna move…" Shirosaki stood, holding the neko bridal style. "That okay?"

The neko blushed, hiding his face in the chest of the one carrying him. The two followed the blonde and Mayuri down the halls. Orihime immediately was at the blonde's side when he motioned for her to come. "Contact Ichigo's original caretaker please."

The girl hurried along another hallway, as Shirosaki looked down at the hybrid in his arms. The neko was curiously looking around at his surroundings, hazel eyes wide. The man chuckled, stopping when a door was opened.

"Take a seat please." Shirosaki approached a coach, sitting down carefully and resting Ichigo in his lap. The mysterious scientist tapped a wall behind his desk, and several seconds later, there was an answering knock. A panel opened revealing a maid. She gave the blonde a tray and the hidden panel closed up. He then brought the tray and set it on the table before the coach. Ichigo surveyed the tray before lazily taking a bar of chocolate. He turned it over and over in his hands, wondering how to get to the treat inside.

Shirosaki took it gently, ripped the paper, and handed it back. The orangette's eyes widened, taking the chocolate in amazement. He sniffed it, and licked it once. A dreamy expression filled honey eyes and the neko bit into it.

"Ahem." The CEO tore his eyes away from the adorable sight to look at the two scientists seated in chairs before him. "I am Urahara Kisuke, the head scientist of 'Sereitei'."

The other scientist scoffed. "The hybrid you have in your lap currently, is a rare _Asmissio_ tiger – "

He was interrupted by a soft knock and the doors opened, an elderly man, leaning on a cane entered, followed by Orihime.

"Ah, Kisuke, Kuroshitsuji." Both men stood, only sitting again when the old man made himself comfortable. Hichigo eyed him, now petting the neko's soft orange locks, and tickling ears that whapped at him gently.

"I am Genyrusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Ichigo's first caretaker." The bearded man set is eyes on his former charge. "You've slept a long time, Ichigo."

The tiger flicked his eyes to the retired man before giving a small shrug. "Now about Ichigo, you must feed him – "

"He can feed himself, Kisuke." Ichigo nodded, snatching up some grapes and eating it to show proof. He offered own to Hichigo. The man refused at first, but upon seeing the hybrid's disappointed face, he opened his mouth and allowed the fruit to be pushed in.

"Now the price for him." Mayuri looked rather sharply at the business man. "He is rather rare, and well taken care of so, the bill will be –" Yamamoto intercepted once again, snatching up the paper of the worth of Ichigo up and crumpling it up. "I shall pay."

"But Genyrusai-dono!" The man lifted a hand. "For Ichigo, as an old friend, I shall pay for his going with Mr. –"

"Shirosaki." The elderly man nodded and stood, shaking hands with the pale man and smiling slightly at the hybrid.

"I trust you two will take care of each other…now leave. All of Ichigo's things will be sent over to your address." SHirosaki nodded and started to leave the office, Orihime guiding him off – much to the two scientists' dismay.

* * *

**A month or two later….**

Shirosaki had gotten used to having the energetic tiger running everywhere, greeting people, cooking, cleaning…he did everything! He smiled as he loosened his tie and stepped into the mansion he called home. The neko immediately tackled him, tail wagging wildly, and honey eyes bright.

"Shiro! Welcome back!" The CEO petted his loved pet, caressing orange and white rimmed ears just the way the younger liked it. The tiger hybrid purred, nuzzling into his chosen one. "I'm back, Ichigo."

Suddenly, the neko was wrapping his arms around Shiro's neck, pulling the surprised albino down. "Ichi-"

Pink lips connected with pale, and the pale man's reaction was instant. He wound his arms around the younger, pulling the slim body flush against his own. Ichigo's lips were hot, and he pushed further into the boy, nipping at those soft, plump lips. They soon parted for air, and Hichigo growled out, "Are you sure about this, Ichigo? I won't be able to hold back."

The orangette leaned even closer, his tail wrapping around Shiro's waist. "I want you, Shiro."

The albino immediately picked up his pet, and carried him speedily up the stairs to their bedroom. He set the younger on the bed and attacked Ichigo's mouth. A moan rose from Ichigo and was swallowed by Shirosaki. He then snaked his slick tongue into the neko's mouth, tangling and entwining their tongues in a hot dance. The hybrid shifted, rubbing his awakening arousal against the one above him.

"Shi-ro…" The said man smiled, lifting Ichigo's shirt off and shaking off his own also. The eager orangette slowly pulled off his own pants, and then worked on Shiro's. When his erection was let out, the older sighed. The sigh soon turned into a hiss of pleasure when Ichigo gave the tip a cat like lick.

The neko licked the entire length, marveling at how big his chosen was. He then slowly lowered his mouth down the length, careful of his sharp teeth. He didn't stop until the head of Hichigo's length hit the back of his throat. The pale man moaned, fisting Ichigo's hair. When the hybrid began to move however… the business man lost all sense.

Ichigo bobbed his head, making sure to loosen his throat muscles when the large dick went in, and sucking when the tip reached his lips. This continued, Hichigo's moans hardened Ichigo painfully so, until his hair was fisted and he was lifted off.

"On your hands and knees now." The neko obliged, his tail sailing languidly through the air. Hichigo started at the orangette's ass, hands raising to caress the tanned globes. Without warning, a long finger slipped inside Ichigo. The tiger wiggled at the odd feeling, but otherwise said nothing. Though he was very tight, Shiro realized Ichigo was already naturally wet.

Then, the man roughly shoved in two more fingers. "Ah! Shiro!" The digits thrusted in and out, stabbing into a spot that had Ichigo writhing on the bed in pleasure.

"Shi~ Now! Please – ah! – t-take me!" Shiro pulled out his fingers, trailing the wet fingers up Ichigo's heated back. "Eager are we?"

"P-please!"

"Of course." Shirosaki positioned his large cock at the younger's entrance, rubbing the blunt head back and forth teasingly. The younger moaned, pushing back against the movement.

Ichigo waited, until a hot blunt tip rubbed against his opening, He moaned, his tail immediatelty latching onto the pale man's arm and his ears swiveling around. "Shi! Now!"

Shiro sheathed his length all in one go, Ichigo's mouth open in a silent scream. He was being stretched beyond his limit – but he oddly liked it. The younger moaned once again, wiggling his ass.

Shiro gasped, as Ichigo wiggled his back and clenched his muscles. As if he wasn't tight already! "I said I won't hold back."

"And I said I want you Shiro." The albino then pistoned in and out of Ichigo's hot body, gripping tan hips tightly. Ichigo was screaming now, his prostate being stabbed into repeatedly.

"Shi! Ah…It….feels sho good! Gah!" Ichigo's arms folded and he was being fucked into the mattress. Shiro thrusted fast and hard, skin slapping loudly. "Ny-ah! More… oh….hah…Shiro!"

The business man thrusted even faster, the bed banging into the wall at every hard thrust.

"AH! Pl-ease! SHii!" The pale man stroked the neko's dripping cock, continuing to ram into Ichigo at a fast pace. "I….I'm - gonna…come…Shi." At that, Shiro furiously pounded into those tight walls, stabbing Ichigo's prostate straight on.

"Ah! Shiro….nyah….I'm coming…coming!" The neko spilled his cum straight onto the sheets as Shiro thrusted a couple more times before releasing insde the hybrid. Ichigo shivered as the hot stickiness filled him.

"Shiro…" The paler fell beside his pet tiredly, pulling the younger to his chest and closing his eyes. "Yeah?"

"I-I Love you." The tiger buried his face in Shirosaki's bare chest as the man smiled happily. "And I love you."

That was it. Ichigo lived Shirosaki Hichigo, his Chosen Master.

* * *

**The smut could have been better….comments? Should I make a story out of this?**


	3. Work for Christmas

**Sorry this took so long. My Christmas vacation was canceled T.T and I haven't been able to write due to all the traveling , then disappointment…I'll make up for my slacking – don't worry!**

**This is for you, Mountain Tenshi! As you know, I've never done Nnoitra x Ichigo pairings, so I did the best I could. If you do not like this pairing, please do not read!**

* * *

**Work for Christmas**

Ichigo Kurosaki, 21 years of age and currently attending Johns Hopkins as a premed student. He had picked this particular college because it was rather large, allowed him to minor in art, and was in bus distance of the piers of Baltimore. He had come from Karakura, Japan to study here in America – all to further him in his medical career.

Here, in the U.S., not many stared at his obnoxious – and natural – orange hair, or really bothered him. Here, he fit in. Here, he finally felt at home. Anyways, Ichigo had just finished his classes and was returning to his apartment. Once there, he removed his thick scarf and long coat, revealing his thick sweater underneath. This winter was terribly cold, and Ichigo didn't care for a cold on Christmas. The man – after slipping on some fuzzy socks – walked to his kitchen.

He grabbed what looked to be a kettle and filled it partly with water. He then set it on a round plate and flicked a switch. While the water was warming up, Ichigo ripped open a package and dumped the contents into his favorite mug. He waited for a few minutes until the round plate automatically turned off. Pouring the now boiling water into the mug, Ichigo stirred the mixture with a candy cane before sipping.

The orange head sighed contently. There was nothing better than a hot cup of hot cocoa with peppermint laced into it on a cold day like this. The man moved to his living room and sat upon the plush couch. His eyes landed on the small tree set up next to the TV. Several presents lay under it, and he frowned. Yeah, he had gotten his current lover presents that he had expressed interests in, but Ichigo couldn't help but think that it wasn't enough. Thinking of presents then led Ichigo to think of his lover. A small half smile and half frown formed on his face.

His lover was seven years his senior and working as a defense attorney. The man was very _very_ tall with long straight black hair. Covering his left eye was an eye patch, and the other was an unnerving shade of purple. What his lover was known for in the courtroom was his creepy grin and condescending tone that had other people shifting nervously in their seats.

Ichigo's lover was indeed creepy, and honestly, in the beginning, Ichigo had thought the lanky man wasn't his type at all. They had met at a club, Ichigo there to blow out some steam for a while, and the attorney there just to have a drink and release some sexual frustration. The lawyer had caught sight of Ichigo, licking his lips at smooth, tan skin, and that delectably tight looking ass. He had come up to the college student, smiling and speaking in a husky tone.

"Hey baby, how're ya?" The orange head whipped his head up to stare directly into the tall man's one eye with burning honey orbs. "I'm not interested."

The boy stomped off, leaving the lanky man to blink in shock. He had never _ever_ received such a fiery glare from anybody. Sure, many other lawyers had glared at him, but not in this way. The way the orange head looked at him, hazel eyes hot and defiant…It had the man wanting more. And so the chase to find out about Ichigo and make him his started. It wasn't until after many bruises, fights, and killing glares that the attorney finally had Ichigo for himself.

The reason that helped Ichigo to start going out with the lanky man, however, was when the man had followed the orangette to a club. Ichigo was sitting on a couch near the bar, when he suddenly rose to go somewhere. The tall man had watched, his eye never leaving Ichigo's form until the college student was jerked into a shaded area and slammed into the wall. The lanky man hurried over to see Ichigo pressed against the wall, hands in a bruising grip, and his skin tight jeans pooling at his knees. The boy's assaulter was unaware of anything except grinding the bulge in his pants against Ichigo's ass.

The attorney immediately punched the idiot that dared touch the one he had been trying to bed for weeks. If he couldn't have the orangette…then no one could. He had then taken off his jacket, wrapping the boy in it and picking him up. The orange head was shaking slightly, and the older man couldn't help but soften his gaze, setting the boy carefully on the passenger seat of his car. He then set a long skinny hand on top of shaggy orange locks.

"It's okay. I won't let anyone harm you." After that, Ichigo had opened up to the lanky man, as he never touched the orangette, except for a couple teasing feels and kisses. The orange head soon realized that this was unusual for the tall man. He snapped at everybody else – uncaring of what they thought…but with Ichigo, he was always teasing and gentle. Why he would go so far and actually want Ichigo was beyond any explanation…but the boy went with it.

And now today, on Christmas Eve, Ichigo wanted to repay him. Today, he would surely let his lover go all the way. Yes, that would be his ultimate Christmas present….

* * *

Nnoitra sighed, stiffly striding toward his car while loosening his tie. Yet another stressful day working in the courtroom. He loved his work and what he did, but this past week had been hard on him. The man stretched his long fingers before gripping the leather wheel in his hands. In the silence if his car, Nnoitra felt his right eye tick.

"That stupid woman – I'll show here!" That day, the other attorney, Neliel tu Odelshvank, had opposed and ridiculed him. He could still hear here indifferent, high pitched voice ringing in his ears.

"I haven't lost a case yet. You can try to defeat me…but you'll eventually fail no matter how many times you do." _That_ had been enough for Nnoitra's short fuse and now, he was beyond pissed. How _dare _she brush him aside like a bug! (Pun intended)

The man parked his car once at his destination and headed up to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. He irritably stated to unbutton his shirt and opened the door.

"Ichi? I'm home!" He pulled off his coat and shoes. "Welcome home."

He smiled for the first time that day when his berry came to greet him. Nnoitra hugged the younger before lifting the slender chin to kiss soft pink lips hungrily. Ichigo was the first to pull away, blush painting his cheeks. The attorney chuckled, stepping into their bedroom to change into more comfortable clothing.

When he walked into his kitchen, Ichigo was already there, serving dinner. The older man shoveled food in his mouth and wondered how he would ever survive without Ichigo now. Because he was too busy stuffing his face, he failed to notice Ichigo fidgeting slightly, picking at his food and glancing uneasily across the table.

Now, the two of them sat together in their bed. Nnoitra had just told Ichigo about work today and the boy listened quietly. "Nnotira…"

"…Ya?"

The lanky man turned his head to face his boyfriend when hot lips suddenly connected with his own. So shocked was he that he didn't move, staring disbelieving even as Ichigo pulled back, face entirely red. "I-Ichigo?"

The orange head's blush grew even darker, and he looked down. Nnoitra suddenly grinned and lifted the boy's face. He smashed their lips together, loving how Ichigo wrapped his slender arms around his neck. The older licked a pink lower lip slowly, allowing Ichigo to slowly open his mouth to him. The attorney rubbed their tongues together, coaxing the other into a sweet dance.

This taste – Nnoitra mapped out Ichigo's sweet mouth, this softness – Ichigo's smooth skin and soft hair, this body – the man pressed the smaller flush against him. He could _finally_ have Ichigo.

The kiss was broken with Ichigo panting slightly and still blushing madly.

"Nnoitra…please…" The taller grinned again began trailing hot kisses against the boy's neck. "Ahhh…"

The boy tugged at Nnoitra's shirt and pulled it off the man. Nnoitra also pulled, or rather, ripped the shirt off of the college student. "Ichigo."

He kissed the now exposed chest of his lover, licking at perky nipples before blowing a cool breath over them. "Ahh! Nnoi-"

The lanky man gently pulled off the younger's boxers and started to pump the younger's hard member. "Gah! It…ahhh!"

Ichigo moaned, shifting his hips into Nnoitra's hand. "Sensitive…are we?"

The boy blushed, opening his mouth to retort before something hot enveloped his member. "Ahh! N-noi…tra! Umh…hahhh!"

The tall man smiled around the length in his mouth, his own erection completely hard from only the _noises_ Ichigo made. He swallowed deeper, listening to his lover's loud moans ring around him. "Ah ah…hah…Nnoitra..i'm gonna…."

The man pulled off, receiving a glare from the orangette. He grins before reaching into the side table for lube. When he turns back, he gets tackled by Ichigo. The college student smiles, making sure the lanky man's back is against the headboard. "Ichigo?"

The attorney is surprised by the boy's sudden boldness…but doesn't complain as the orange head starts to pull off his own boxers, allowing his erection to spring free. The smaller man gently grasps the length, stroking slowly up and down. Pleasure courses through the older man as he closes his eye half way. Though, that eye does widen when a wet heat surrounds his dick.

Ichigo deep throats his lover as much as he can and strokes what he can't reach. He'd love to able to pleasure Nnoitra more by going all the way down…but his length was just too long! "Ngah…Ichi…"

A hand fists in his hair and guides his head up and down Nnoitra's shaft. The boy chokes, but deals with it and tries to swallow. Nnoitra looks down suddenly, in his lust filled haze to see dark chocolate orbs staring heatedly at him. He watches as that sweet mouth swallows around him and makes dirty slurping sounds. "Mmm….Ichigo…"

Nnoitra covers two of his long fingers in lube and reaches over to Ichigo's ass that is hanging in the due to the position they were in. He pushes his finger in, reveling in the tight heat that squeezes around him. Ichigo moans as the long finger immediately strikes his prostate. The attorney in turn pushes in another finger, scissoring while pressing hard on the boy's pleasure button. "AH! Nnoi…! Guahh!"

Deeming him good enough, the attorney covered his erection that was still wet from Ichigo's oral care in lube. He grasps Ichigo's forearms and turns him gently onto his back. Lusty hazel eyes stare at him.

"Hurry…give…me m-more…" Nnoitra grins and begins to push in. Ichigo clenches his fists as he's stretched. The taller man stops half way, worry crossing his features. "Are ya okay, Ichi?"

The orangette nods, opening his eyes and smiling despite the tears that form in the corner of his eyes. "I want you in me _all _ the way."

Nnoitra thrusts his long dick in one go, listening as Ichigo screams in pleasure. His prostate was again hit due to the lanky man's long cock and hitting it directly. "AHH! Nnoitra! I can feel you pressing against m-me…"

That's all Ichigo says before he becomes a moaning mess. Nnoitra pounds into Ichigo with hard and brutal thrusts. He slams his cock deep into that tight hole, his pace quickening as Ichigo begins to grind and buck his hips. "M-more! Ngah….fa-faster..mmnnnh hah!"

Nnoitra grips Ichigo's hips and brings his tight ass to his dick faster. The orangette locks his legs around his lover and moans wantonly. "I'm cumming! Nnoi- I'm cumming! Ah hah…Gahhhh!"

Ichigo screams as cum spurts from his shaft. Nnoitra groans as Ichigo's tight walls spasm around him and he thrusts frantically before releasing inside his love. They pant harshly as the older pulls out of the college student. He gives the younger a sloppy kiss before falling, exhausted, beside Ichigo.

The orangette immediately cuddles up to his lover and both smile. "Nnoitra?"

"Hmm…?"

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Such a cliché ending…I know. But I'm tired, so who cares? Like I said earlier, I will be updating faster now that my vacation has been canceled. Thank you and good morning! *_* (it's 2:30 am here)**


End file.
